ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Elie
Elie ''(Eri)'' is a girl who lost her memory. When she meets Haru Glory, he promises to help her regain her memory. When she meets Shiba, she feels a huge connection to him. This is because she is actually Resha Valentine, the creator of RAVE. In the middle of the war, Gale Glory's father, the Symphonian king, took her away from everyone and said that she died. Eventually, he left her, and she fell asleep for years, to wake up with no memories and to be attacked by Sieg Hart. Etherion is a time-space bending power, and Sieg's people's job is to keep time-space in good shape. Whenever she sees something from her past, she regains some memories. Once she figures out that she is Resha, she can mend all the RAVE stones together and complete RAVE, therefore being able to defeat Dark Bring. She eventually marries Haru. It is speculated that together, Haru and Elie have a child named Levin Glory, but the author claims that the parents are nameless and only look extremely similar. She loves gambling. Elie has brown eyes and short, fine, blondeish brown hair. She usually wears a skirt and a belt that says 'Love Believer'. She always wears a necklace with a heart. The heart has 'Heart Kreuz 0067.2.11 Elie. She always wears Heart Kreuz and love believer articles of clothing. Background Elie was born in the first year and day of Symphonia calendar under the name of Resha Valentine. She lived with her parents in the woods of Elie Village and since she can remenber she has had the power Etherion, but she prefered to hide it. Her parents died when she was still young and in order to raise herself she became a dancer. At the age of 15 she became the best dancer in Symphonia and in some point she went to Ribeyla Town where her dancing stopped the attack of a gigant snake. One day the king of Symphonia discovered her hidden power and took her to the castle where she lived with Plue as her pet. Due to the war with Raregroove Kingdoom, Resha's Etherion was used to create the Holy Bring (later know as RAVE). After some time she was kidnapped by Raregroove warriors, but was saved by Haru Glory. She wanted to help him, but he told her to go to her dancing performance and in her dress she found Elie's heart necklace. After the king realized of this incident and due to Saga Pendragon prediction of the Endless 50 years in the future, he decided to "kill" Resha. One day Resha met Shiba at the park and they became friends. Shibe offered her to leave Symphonia with him to be "free", but she, even knowing her fate, said she wanted to stay and do the best for everyone. Before leaving she said she will give something to Shiba the next day, but tearfully said goodbye to him in her mind. The next day in September 9th, Resha was declared dead after finishing the creation of the Holy Bring and leaving the Rave Master position to Shiba. In truth, Resha didn't die. She just cut off her hair and made herself know as Elie, but yet cried knowing she was leaving everything she knew behind. Four days later, she visited her grave with the king, who made himself know as Kaim. There she met Sieg Hart who asked her the heart necklace, that belonged to a "very dear friend" of his. She then traveled with Kaim for some time and was put in a magical sleep during 50 years. One year before the start of the series, Elie woke up to discover a scene of devastation in the distance and no memories. Then, she was attacked by a mysterious blue-haired man (who turns out to be Sieg Hart). However, she survives his attacks, and eventually named herself by the tattoo that was on her left arm, which reads "Elie" not realizing at the time that she had been reading it upside-down. She thought she had read ELIE when in fact it was 3173. Elie soon learns her true name is Experiment #3173 ("3173" in block numbers upside-down is "Elie"), and that she was modeled after Resha Valentine, a genius girl who supposedly gave her life using the power of Etherion in her to create the Rave stones. Synopsis Intro arc Elie is in a casino using all her money to gain enough money to leave the city. However, Haru, looking for Plue, accidently looks up her skirt causing him to freak and ruin her bet. In response Elie freaks on the casino and basically destroys it. After trying to leave, Demon Card lackeys prevent her from leaving. Bummed, Elie runs into Plue and thinks his a bug and tries to run from him. After Plue displays great speed in chasing her, Demon Card lackeys take Plue and put him in a dog race. Realizing this, Elie puts all her money on Plue, but after seeing the animal cruelty she stops the race and is saved by Haru. After Haru saves the dogs and reveals himself as the Rave Master, Haru invites Elie to leave the city with him. As they leave, Elie reveales she has no memories of her past from a year on. She becomes extremely happy as Haru pledges to help her find her memories as he searches for Raves. Later, she falls into a hole and meets Hole, a girl who helps enemies of Demon Card escape places. After leaving her underground tunnels, Haru battles Shuda and Elie helps him defeat him by throwing Plue at a sign which give the chance to defeat him. After Haru's sword the Ten Commandments breaks, Elie mentions a Legendary Blacksmith who can fix it in Punk Street. With this, she leads Haru to Punk Street. Musica arc As Elie leads Haru to Punk Street, she makes a routine stop to a casino and runs into Hamrio Musica. Hearing his name, she assumes that he is the legendary blacksmith but she learns his not as she finds Haru. The trio are then attacked by Demon Card lackeys and Elie repels them with newly upgraded super tonfa guns. Seeing the upgrade as a bother, she tries to get them reverted back but she ends up getting captured by Demon Card general Lance. She is then held prisoner until Musica tries to save her. As she convinces Musica Lance tried to molest her, Lance tries to kill her but Haru's timely arrival saves her. She then watches the fight until the end and during Haru's healing, Musica together convinces her to give Haru CPR. As she tries Haru wakes up and she freaks out on him. She then leaves with Haru with Griffon Kato to the Land of Falling Stars. On the way, she tries to take a bath and Plue shrivels up. Thinking it her fault, Elie tries to get a certain plant to help Plue (without even putting her footwear on, causing them to be sore) but she gets attacked by a monster until Haru helps her and bandages her feet. As she returns, Plue is fine and as she takes a bath again, she finds that hot water makes Plue shrivel up and only a night's rest can rejuvenate him. Dancing Thunder arc As Elie enters a place with constant thunder, Elie blacks out and after hearing a "Thunder Man" makes it rain, she believes that it is the man that attacked her a year ago. She then goes to the mansion where he is but she finds Go instead. As Haru arrives, Go's wife Rosa places all the men in a dancing spell which forces Elie to fight. Elie is then shocked to hear that Rosa thinks she's the Rave Master but after helping Rosa from her out of control weapon, Rosa realizes she was wrong and convinces Go to stop the rain. Go then kindly gives Elie some information on the "Element Master" before she leaves him Haru. Shuda arc As Elie goes with Haru to a mine where Shuda is looking for a Rave, Elie steals Demon Card uniforms and infiltrates the mine. As she succumbs to the sleep flowers and poison a doctor assassin gives her, Musica returns to help the group. As he and Haru prepare to fight for the rave Elie shoots at them thus "defeating them" and making them following her orders. Then she finds a doorway to the Rave and as Haru gets it from Kuma, the animal form of Deerhound, Shuda reappears and takes them to his sky ship so they can fight. As one of Shuda's minions try to molest her, Musica saves her with his sliver whips but she later gets blasted by Shuda's Dark Bring. As Haru defeats Shuda, Elie manages to get the Silver Rhythm Gang to save them from the exploding airship. Mystery of Elie arc When Haru is done recovering, Musica takes the gang to the Rave Museum. While there, Elie gets too many headaches and sees Resha Valentine's portrait. As she tried to recover, Sieg appeared before her. She begs Sieg to tell her who she is but Sieg repeatidly tries to kill her through his elements. Making no progress he starts to poison her and she begs for Sieg to kill her quickly. However, he says he cannot as stabbing her could ignite her Etherion. Before giving up, Haru appears before her and tries to give her hope. As he nearly confesses his feelings for her, he whispers something in her ear that gives her the strength to live. As Haru's Rave power her Etherion and start to heal her, Elie saves Haru from Sieg's ultimate spell. However, her Etherion goes out of control and Haru is forced to seal it with Runesave. Having no more reason to harass her, Sieg leaves her in peace. After the fight, Elie keeps Haru to his whispered promise and Haru gives her a firework festival for her enjoyment. Tower of Din arc As the Rave Warriors found a desert village attacked by demons that possesed the Rave of Combat. As Elie learns that Haru left to fight the demon army alone because he thinks his father is the leader, Elie leads everyone to the tower. As she arrives, the Palace Guard seperate her from the others by placing her with Remmy, Plue, and Griffon against Rionette. At first, Elie cannot help Remmy as Rionette freezes her by her shadow but Salasido untimely arrival allows Elie to use Plue to destroy Rionette's Dark Bring. Later, as Haru orders her to leave, Elie recieves the Rave of Combat and is charged to give it to Haru. As she finds him at the tower's top. There, Haru falls on her and accidently grabs her breast promting her to almost beat him but seeing Gale Glory, Haru's father, causes her to stop for now. She then watches the battle between Haru and Gale against Gale Raregroove the Demon Card King. After King's defeat, Elie uses her tonfa guns to help everyone escape. After Gale compliments his son's luck at getting a beautiful, busty girlfriend, she turns to stop Haru beating his dad. When a boulder nearly crushes her, Let arrives and saves her. As Haru and Gale get seperated, Let forces Elie to safety as per Haru's request. As Haru buries his father, Elie comforts him and continues to follow him to Symphonia. Symphonia arc As the Rave Warriors went to Symphonia, Elie forces everyone to make a stop at a floating casino. There she teaches Haru how to play poker but Doryu's ghost squad attacks her and Haru so they can capture Plue for the casino owner. As the casino owner, Ruby, finds out that the ghost squad are bad people, he jonis the Rave Warriors for protection. Upon landing in Symphonia, the Rave Warriors meet Lucia Raregroove and he coldly kisses Elie. Humilated and freaked about her first kiss, Elie has a nervous breakdown until the Oracion Seis attack the Rave Warriors so they can kill Elie. Elie teams up with Griffon, Plue, and Ruby to take on Julius. After the others are defeated by him, Elie saw that the others were defeated by the Other Oracion Seis as well. As she fights Julius, she ends up kicking him in the balls and shoot his precious face. Haru then saves Elie from his wrath, but Haja defeats Haru and Griffon apparently dies protecting her which causes her to release Etherion to save everyone, Sieg reappears to save everyone and cause the Oracion Seis to retreat. As she finds Resha Valentine's grave, Elie remembers more from her past. She then follows everyone to a sage which gives her a prediction and into a cave where a evil version of Haru tries to sexually abuse her until real Haru saves her and saves her from a 100 mouthed monster. Mermaid's Peril arc Makai arc The Last Rave arc The Truth of Elie arc Losing the last real Dark Being to Lucia, they travel to Symphonia using the help of other wizards. The Final Battle arc Before the final battle, Elie and the Rave Warriors head off to a pub. Julia (in partnership with Musica) gives her a mysterious tonic which knocks her unconscious. Julia proceeds to strip Elie in front of Haru. Haru objects but Julia says sheʻll stop if he tells Elie that he loves her. Haru drinks alcohol, gets drunk, and then strips. He runs to Elie to tell her that he loves her. However Elie belches fire on Haru and a massive brawl breaks out. The next day, Haru tries to leave for the final battle without everyone, only to be stopped by Elie. Elie tells Haru that sheʻs upset that heʻd leave without her. Haru apologizes and accidentally asks her if sheʻd return with him to Garage Island. She happily accepts, much to Haruʻs surprise. Suddenly the rest of the Rave Warriors appears objecting to them leaving together without them. On the way to the final battle, they are attacked by the Dark Bring army. Suddenly Asura of Darkness appears and attacks the Rave Warriors with various previously destroyed Dark Brings. Asila then transforms Elie into a Dark Bring and gives it to Lucia. Lucia then activates the Dark Bring bringing Elie out. Elie is unconscious so Lucia puts a bracelet on her wrist. Elie awakens to see Endless Dark Bring and tries to fire off her Etherion only to realize that her power is sealed by the bracelet Lucia put on her, a Magic Defender. Elie fires a round from her Tonfa Blasters, but Lucia stops the bullet in his teeth. Lucia then wounds her using the Decalogue Explosion form. Suddenly Endless begins to take shape and tells Lucia to kill Elie. Lucia at first refuses for he needs her to rebuild a new generation. After some persuasion, Lucia gives in and decides to kill Elie. Just as he strikes Elie, Haru kicks Lucia then proceeds to fight each other. Elie in the mean time decides to amputate her arm with the bracelet so she can use Etherion. However Musica stops her, breaks the bracelet, and then hands her the Time-Space Staff. Just as Elie is about to fire off her Ethereon, Endless sucks in Haru and Lucia. Elie refuses to unleash Ethereon until Haru comes out. After a long, grueling battle, Haru defeats Lucia. Unfortunately, the Overdrive begins and Haru is stuck in Endlessʻ body. Haru tells Elie to fire Ethereon on Endless and himself. Elie refuses saying she doesnʻt want to live in a world without Haru. Haru tells her that if Endless destroys their world, then their memories will cease to exist. Elie, sadly fires Ethereon on Endless, as she does she tells Haru that she loves him as Haru does the same. The spell destroys Endless and Haru. Afterwards, Musica and Plue sees Elie. However Elie freaks out at the sight of Plue, calling him a bug like she did back in the dog races. Musica discovers that she has lost all of her memories once again. Epilogue After the final battle, one year goes by and Elie has been attending school and her memory still hasn't returned. All of the Rave Warriors meets up again in over a year. They all leave to go to the Stellar Memory Cave. They fill Elie in about the great battle. That she was an accomplished mage. They donʻt tell her about Haru however. When they arrive at the Cave, Elie wonders whose grave they are praying to. Suddenly a burst of light erupts from Haruʻs grave and Haru reappears out of the pillar of light. All of the Rave Warriors are in shock. Haru is confused about their looks. Elie sees Haru and slowly remembers the quest she went on with him. She runs, teary eyed, and hugs Haru and they kiss. All of the Rave Warriors have a group hug then disbands afterwards. Haru, Elie, and Plue return to Garage Island and meets up with Cattleya, who congratulates Haru on getting a pretty girlfriend. After a few years together, Haru and Elie get married and have at least one son, Levin Glory. As they return from long date (joking about how long the series was) they find that Nakajima had messed with his head. Resha Valentine Resha is a famous dancer from Symphonia. She can use the highest magic-Etherion to create Holy Bring (Rave). The name 'Rave' came from the first and the last letter from the first and last name of Resha Valentine. In the story of Knights of the Blue Sky, Resha died after she finished creating the Holy Bring. But the truth is, she pretended to die and became a girl named 'Elie' after receiving advice from Saga Pendragon. In Volume 31, it is revealed that Elie actually is Resha. Contrary to history, Resha did not die of Etherion poisoning, instead, her death was staged in order to preserve her power to combat the future coming of Endless 50 years later. This plan was unknown to everyone but the king of Symphonia, Haru's grandfather, who went by the name of Kaim. Elie was in a magic-induced sleep preserving her youth until a year before Rave Master began, waking only when Sieg destroyed the lab. In Hiro Mashima's latest work Fairy Tail, Elie can be seen in chapter 15 Fairies in the Wind, page 6 running away with the crowd with her tonfa-blasters. Also you can see Elie in a bikini with her tonfa blasters on her hip in Fairy tail chapter 102 page 2 at the bottom of the page and it appears to be Julia standing next to her. Powers & Abilities Tonfa Blasters She has tonfa blasters and can shoot, block, and hit with them. The way she fires is she turns them around and they go off like rockets. When she gain her memories back she is able to shoot magic bullets thought them.They are also used to shoot at haru when he looks up her skirt when they first meet Etherion As quoted from Sieg Hart, this power is "used to turn nothing into something, and everything to nothing" Elie, as Resha Valentine, uses this power to create Rave. However, before Elie got her memories of Resha, she uses dual Tonfa Guns as her weapon and continues to use them but uses Etherion thought it to fire magic bullets since she remembers how to control Etherion and use it. Elie does not do well in hand to hand combat but is very powerful when it comes to magic, being able to kill Shakuma Raregroove with Magic energy blast. Time-Space Staff In Volume 24 she uses a Time-Space staff she finds to defeat Koala by making and firing magic bullets thought it. She does not remember what it is when she's Elie, but she can use it when she's Resha to send things to different worlds but when she gains her memories back she uses it to destroy endless. Category:Heros Category:Characters